This invention relates generally to the field of material handling, and more particularly to an improved construction for assembling plural merchandise display units into a common package for shipping and handling to be disassembled to form individual displays at a point of consignment.
Many small items of merchandise are most conveniently handled by assembling plural packaged items upon a cardboard or corrugated display structure which can be conveniently moved to point of purchase in a retail establishment. Such display units are normally too small to be shipped individually, and the assembly of such units into a larger container, absent means holding the individual items in a display is, at best, difficult, and wasteful, unless the outer container can be collapsed and subsequently reused, which is not often the case. On the other hand, the assembly of the display at the retail level is not economic from the standpoint of time of sales personnel, and adds significantly to the cost of doing business.